Weekly Stories
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: Just some fics between 400 and 3000 words. One a week, at least that's the goal. Most will be for Ilvermorny.
1. Until the Day We Die

**_I promise to love you,_**

 ** _I swear I'll be true,_**

 ** _I love you to bits,_**

 ** _That much is true,_**

 ** _I love to earth and back,_**

 ** _My words tell no lie,_**

 ** _I promise to love you,_**

 ** _Till the day that we die._**

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy was the most stuck up, snobbish, and downright rude prince in the castle, that was the rumor that was circulating around the castle one sunny morning. It was the first day for Harry Potter, his family had all just gotten jobs in the castle, and he was yet to be assigned, unlike the rest of his family who all had positions and jobs they were off doing._

 _Harry decided to take a walk through the castle, figuring he would take this time to explore his new home. He was nearing the chambers of the royal children when he heard voices. They seemed to be shouting, although Harry was too far away to tell what they were saying._

 _He walked closer, caution lacing his every step, if he was caught he didn't know what he would do. He would most likely get cast out of the castle, and his parents would hate him, something he didn't think he would be able to live with. As he drew closer he could now hear the voices of two people._

" _What did I tell you? No roses in the bath!" Harry was startled, this voice was young, definitely male, but held an air of confidence that Harry was sure he lacked._

" _I-I didn't put roses in the-" The second voice was cut off by the first, and Harry was shocked at the difference in tone._

" _I'm not an idiot, I'm sure you realize." There were stammers of 'of course not' and 'yes I knows' from the second voice, and Harry was sure at this point that the second person was a servant._

" _Then you would understand I know when there have been roses in my bath." The voices lowered for a while, and Harry had to strain his ears to hear the last bit of the conversation._

" _Leave."_

" _I-I'm sorry?" Dread settled in Harry's stomach, his eyes wide as he realized what was happening._

" _I have no use for a servant who doesn't listen to the orders that they are given. Pack your things and leave the castle at once."_

 _The second person burst into tears, and ran out of the door room which had previously held two people, running into Harry as he rounded the corner. Harry stopped the boy and wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to cry into his shoulder, and offering some sort of comfort for the crying boy._

" _I thought I told you to leave." Harry paled at the voice, looking up to see a blond boy, with strikingly grey eyes. His voice, which held authority, was nothing compared to how he looked. He stood tall, head held high, an air of importance was around him, and Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach._

 _What if he got cast out of the castle along with this boy? That would be awful, what would he tell his parents? Where would he live? He realized, as he snapped out of his stupor, that the other boy was gone, and it was just him and the grey eyed fellow, who looked to be around the same age as Harry._

 _The blond haired boy let out a sigh, holding out his hand and helping Harry to his feet. "What's your name? I've yet to see you around the palace."_

 _Harry bowed his head, presuming this boy to be a noble, as it was the only thing he could concur. "Harry Potter, sir. My family and I have just arrived today."_

 _The blond boy let out a chuckle, a smirk plastered onto his face. "What do you do?"_

 _Harry looked up in confusion. What did he do? He did a lot of thing, he read, drew, cooked, and a whole list of things he couldn't even name. Realization flashed upon his face, now understanding the question he had been presented with._

" _I'm yet to be assigned a job," Harry said adding a quick, "Sir." to the end of his sentence. The blond noble looked to be deep in thought, before his face lit up._

" _I'm in need of a personal servant, one who is always by my side, and will do everything I ask. As you saw my old one wasn't….the right fit. You shall be his replacement." Harry looked at this boy in shock. Who was this boy and what kind of power did he hold that he could just say something and it would be so?_

 _The boy started walking off, leaving Harry to follow quickly behind, figuring it was better to go along then suffer consequences of staying put._

" _Prince Draco!" Harry vaguely wondered who they were shouting at, ending up surprised when the boy in front of him turned around and stopped walking. The person who had shouted, seemingly another servant by the looks of him, had now caught up, and was panting hard, trying desperately to catch his breath. The prince and the strange servant conversed in hushed whispers for a while, before the servant ran off, after giving a short bow of course._

" _Uhm, Your Highness?"_

" _Call me Draco."_

" _Draco? Who was that?" Silence ensued before Draco turned to face Harry with a smile on his face._

" _You'll see." Draco turned back around and continued walking leading the two to the palace garden, somewhere Harry had always longed to see, but never thought he would have the change to. Draco sat down, motioning for Harry to sit beside him, and for a while the two sat in a soft silence._

 _Harry let his mind wander, questions floating about, queries plaguing his conscious. Why had this prince let Harry be his servant? Who was that strange servant? Why was he being so…...nice? Would Draco let him draw here? What about the rumors? Who started them? Why d-_

" _Penny for your thoughts?" This snapped Harry out of his daze, his mind returning to the present, gaze moving over towards Draco. He didn't know whether it was a request or a demand, if he would be allowed to keep quiet, or punished for not speaking up._

" _I was wondering if….you would allow me materials…...to draw with." Harry said, breaking the momentary silence between the two. He realized his asking was stupid, the two had only known each other for a couple minutes, what reason would the prince have to allow him drawing equipment. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the prince fired him on the spot._

" _Of course, I'll have them sent to my room." Harry let his face break out into a smile, forgetting his place for a moment and hugging the blond boy. He quickly jumped back, however, as he remembered he was a mere servant, and that Draco was royalty. Draco pulled Harry back into a hug, chuckling at the surprised yelp that came out of the servant's mouth._

 _The two lay down in the grass, staring up at the sky above them, talking and laughing like they were somewhere else. Pointing out odd shapes in clouds, and blowing dandelions around, at one point they even had a water fight, taking water from the pond and splashing each other with it. But right now? Right now the two were just sitting there, staring up at the sky in silence._

" _Harry?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _What are we?"_

" _Humans?"_

" _No like, what are we?"_

" _Friends I guess."_

 _Silence ensued for a whole minute before Draco broke it, looking over at Harry._

" _I've never had a friend before."_

 _Harry smiled at this, both talking just above a whisper._

" _Neither have I."_

* * *

Harry smiled at the memory, it had been four years since he had met Draco, and both boys had grown into men, both at the age of 18, and they now shared a close bond. Harry wondered how he had been so lucky, a year back the two boys had gotten promise rings, as their relationship had progressed to something more than friends.

On Harry's 18th birthday Draco had proposed, and Harry couldn't have been happier. His parents approved, and so did the royal family, which surprised both boys. And now the two sat, under a tree near the pond, in the garden they had grown to love.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry smiled up at Draco, the two sharing a short kiss before resting in each other's embrace. Harry was happy here, with Draco by his side. And he was sure that even if Draco wasn't a prince, they would still be just as happy. Even fate couldn't tear them apart, they would be together forever, Harry thought.

 ** _Until the day we die._**


	2. Crimson Memories

**AJ, Horned Serpent**

 **Prompts:**

 **[character] Salazar Slytherin**

 **Bonus:**

 **(restriction) don't use the word "Hogwarts"**

 **(colour) crimson**

 **(au) modern school!au**

 **(color) cerulean**

* * *

Salazar Slytherin hated his school's football team, that much was certain. He couldn't stand it. Not because of the players, but because of the colors that defined their team. Crimson. It wasn't Salazar's favorite color, not by a long shot.

It was too loud, too out there. The color represented rage, in his mind at least, and it reflected the team well. They played hard, and they played loud. They were angry most of the time, except for the times when they won a game, then it was all smirks and obnoxious laughter.

He didn't know which he hated more, the team when they won, or the team when they lost. If they lost they would take their anger out on everyone, even the teachers, and they would get away with it. But if they won banners were hung up around the school, the crimson colors glaring down at the students as they passed. If the team won they would go around bragging about it to anyone who would listen.

Salazar didn't know why the school had chosen crimson for the team, if he was in charge he knew for a fact he would have chosen a calmer color. Maybe a nice shade of blue, cerulean perhaps. Although then it would clash with the blues of the soccer team, so that idea was out. But in his mind Salazar couldn't help but think that he might have joined the team if their color was different.

The list of reasons he didn't join the football team was endless, the main reason being he didn't want their behavior to reflect onto him. He didn't want it to change him, make him a bad person. He had joined the soccer team instead, preferring the cerulean to crimson any day. Besides, the soccer team was much calmer, preferring strategy and cunning instead of brute force.

As Salazar walked down the halls of his high school he saw friends in passing, waving or offering a brief smile. The air was tense these days, even with prom coming up there still wasn't an aura of happiness. It was the banners, he thought wistfully, the banners that had been designed by the football team. They were in charge of making prom banners this year, much to the rest of the students displeasure.

They had, of course, made the background color crimson. It was only natural for them to do such, but what ticked Salazar off was that they had made the entire color scheme red. The words were a strawberry color, background a deep crimson, little designs scattered around in an almost obnoxious scarlet color.

It was too much red, in the opinion of most. That's why Salazar had opted not to go to prom. Even though countless students had asked him, he just couldn't bring himself to go. He wasn't quite popular, but he wasn't invisible either. Which was good, for now.

Sure he wanted to move on to better things, but he had a fine social life. Preferring a smaller group of higher up friends, as opposed to a large group of friends that he wasn't close with at all. So he decided to stay in the background, keeping his ideas to himself, and sticking with the soccer team.

\- Years Later -

Salazar Slytherin stood in front of his office window, looking out over the business he had created. It had been only a few months after graduation that he figured out what he wanted to do. He had wanted to play soccer, his parents had not been on board with that, so he instead started a web design business. Web design and coding having been his strongest subject in school.

And now here he was, left with memories of his teen years. Still with the same dislike of the color crimson. Still with the same group of friends, which only showed. Some things changed with time, floated away, didn't want to stick. But some things? They stayed the same, latched on….

 ** _Refused to let go._**


End file.
